My Little Heart
by yeju-piyo
Summary: Aikatsu Stars! Pairings: One sided Hime x Nozomu, Hime x Subaru. Hime opens a confectionary café and struggles while dealing with her crush. /Piyo
1. Chapter 1

Hime tightened the ribbon around her waist, and patted down the pink fabric. She stretched her arms outwards, yawning in the bright rays of sunlight that shone through the window. She loved the smell of sweet strawberry icing and freshly baked muffins in the morning, especially when it came from her newly opened pastry shop, a small yet comfortable café in the corner of town.

Her café was called 'My Little Heart', and idea she had gotten from a clothing brand that she really loved, with laces and decorations that looked a magnificent cupcake. This is how she came to love decorating cakes and sweets for her friends and family.

"You're straight out of high school and instead you decide to open a confectionary café?" A voice called from behind the counter, and Hime turned around, to face the speaker. A taller girl gave her a sweet smile, her hair that was as red as blood was cut short into a mature bob, her body leaning over the clean, ceramic counter, and slim arms that were white and porcelain.

"You've been so innocent for the nineteen long years of your life. Shouldn't it be time to get yourself a boyfriend?" Yozora spoke, and she slid up from the counter, and smiled. Hime watched as she walked over to the door and flipped over the pastel-coloured OPEN sign, so that the CLOSED side was now facing inside.

Hime sighed. "Are you going home now?" She asked, and her friend nodded. "My business won't strive if I'm not there. I'll pop in later this afternoon to see how things are going." The redhead waved, turning the doorknob and then exiting out the front, making the door chimes ring. It was now quiet and peaceful: not that Hime didn't like Yozora's presence- she just loved the peaceful feeling of being alone in the sun in the morning.

 _Cling… Cling…_

"Welcome to My Little Heart!"

Hime turned around, flustered. She hadn't expected a customer to arrive so early, even earlier than any of the employees. Usually the customers would slowly come in, one by one, at around rush hour. The restaurant next to her café was always so busy, that some of their customers would just stop by hers to grab a coffee and cake because they had waited too long. Sometimes she would be grateful to the restaurant, but also frustrated she wasn't getting her own customers. It was safe to say she was just a pop-up shop to 'take a break' in.

The customer that had just walked was young and tall, with dirty blonde hair that was brushed back, charming amethyst eyes that were small, and gave off a princely vibe. Hime scurried back to the back of the counter, and took the braid out of her blonde hair unconsciously. Her long, blonde locks fell down her back like liquid gold waterfalls, and she smiled widely at the man who walked towards her at the counter.

"Hello, what could I get for you today?" She said in the most soothing voice she could muster, and continued grinning. Hime watched as the man looked at the glass display of pastries and sweets, and then at the small blackboard that was situated on the counter. His gaze fell back onto the girl, a faint blush on her cheeks and her eyes bright and dazzling blue.

"I'll have the daily special."

Hime's eyes pricked up, and opened her mouth. "A-Ah! Today's special is My Little Heart's signature cupcake and a regular cup of black coffee. Is that all for today?" She half-stuttered, gripping the sides of the counter tightly. The man shook his head. "Could I please have your name, sir?" Hime said instinctively, and her eyes widened, mentally slapping herself for the stupid mistake. Of course he would think she was strange after asking for a name in a café with no one else in!

"Nozomu. Spelt with the characters for hope." Hime nodded, and went over to the coffee machine in the back. In the corner of her eye, she could see Nozomu sit down at one of the small, round tables, pulling out his phone. As the started to fill the machine with black coffee beans she had grinded the night before, she heard the door charm ring once again. This time, one of her friends and employees, had arrived.

The girl was quite tall, her hair long and tied into a high ponytail. It was dyed a dark indigo, the tips ombre with violet. She wore a white business top and long, peach-coloured skirt that reached her ankles, with round, dangly earring and a faint amount of makeup. When Tsubasa looked inside to see the man sitting at the table, and the girl standing alone behind the counter, red in the face, all she could do was smile smugly.

Hime watched as Tsubasa walked over to her quickly, tapping her shoulder, whispering something that resembled, 'Good luck', and then leaving behind into the kitchen. The blonde-haired girl was flustered, and almost jumped when the coffee machine made a _ping!_ to tell her that the coffee had finished. She lifted the cup onto a saucer, and then went over to the counter. She picked out one of the My Little Heart cupcakes from the cold display, and placed it on a larger plate. Holding the cake and coffee and utensils, she walked slowly and as ladylike as she could towards the man.

"Sir? Your coffee and cake." He nodded and she placed down the two plates, before giving a slight bow. He had a cold expression on his face, and Hime cocked her head to the side. She didn't want to intrude on his personal business, but she couldn't help being curious. She quickly bowed and walked back to the counter.

Tsubasa poked her head out of the doorway when the door chime rang again. "Welcome to My Little Heart!" The tall hair called when she realised Hime wasn't paying any attention. Instead, the blonde-haired girl was staring at the man at the table, still pink in the face, and spilling milk all over the counter.

"Hime!" She called, and the girl in statement looked down, eyes widening in shock. Her slight shriek and the loud crashing of the milk jug caused two pairs of eyes to look at her; Nozomu and the man that just walked in. Hime looked down at the mess on the ceramic and the floor. Milk was also all over her apron, and she groaned. She hated the feeling of making mistakes; and now the hot guy was staring her down like she was a clumsy idiot.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience sir." Tsubasa bowed apologetically at the new man, who bared crimson hair and deep, blue eyes. "What would you like today?" She asked, and he smiled warmly.

"It's okay. You can tend to the girl over there. She seems like she needs your help." Tsubasa stopped pressing buttons on the cash register, and froze for a moment, before nodding graciously. She picked up the fallen jug and placed it up on the counter, before following Hime back to the back kitchen.

"I can't believe I embarrassed myself in front of Nozomu." Hime sighed sadly, taking off her pink apron and her socks. Tsubasa watched as she filled a water basin and then stuck her feet into it, and the wiped them with a towel. The other girl had gone back to the front to wash the milk. "But he's gorgeous, don't you think?" She continued, after putting on her shoes and getting a new apron.

"He is. But he looks so cold. He's been looking emotionless since he came." Tsubasa retorted. Hime nodded sadly. "I'm very sorry for the inconvenience one again. Would you like a coffee or cake? We'll give it to you on the house." Tsubasa apologised profusely, and the patient man with crimson hair just smiled.

"Nah, it's okay. Could I have a white cappuccino with extra sweetener, and two slices of strawberry meringue cake?" He decided, pointing at the cake in the display. Tsubasa nodded. "We won't be long." The indigo-haired girl and looked at the coffee machine. "I'm gonna go 'round the back to fetch some more cappuccino beans. Stay put." She told Hime.

Hime nodded, and stared at Nozomu. The other man was still standing by the counter, a warm smile on his face. "Are you okay, sweetie? You looked like you were struck by a love arrow." He said, and Hime sighed.

"That's exactly what happened. And now sadly, I think he thinks I'm just strange." She explained. "Do you think I'm strange?" Hime felt a little strange talking like this to someone she didn't know, but she didn't care at this moment.

"I'm not sure. But I'm guessing you fell in love with Nozomu over there?" He stuck his thumb up behind him, and Hime stared in shock. She didn't expect for him to say that- to know the hottie over there.

"You know him?"

"I wouldn't say I know him. He's just one of my superiors from the workplace. It's amazing how he's my age yet he's gotten so much higher in life than me. It's had to believe he just graduated last year." He explained. Hime sighed, realising that the two were both her age and seemed much more mature. She was beginning to think that maybe Yozora was right about how she wouldn't go far being single and running a confectionary café.

* * *

Both Nozomu, and the man, who Hime had found out was called Subaru, came in regularly to the café. Nozomu seemed the same as ever, with an emotionless and cold face, ordering the same thing everyday. Subaru would always drink something sweet and try a new cake everyday, and tip the shop whenever he left.

"Talk about different personas." Tsubasa said, filling the coffee machine with more black coffee beans. In about a week, the café had become much more busy, with all the tables filled up at rush hour. Hime continued to stare at Nozomu and his nice features, and Tsubasa would cheer her on from the sidelines.

"Apparent he has a boyfriend now." Subaru said while waiting for his order. Her ears pricked up, and she felt her blood run cold.

"He's taken?" She looked at the redhead with widened eyes. "The hottie that I've had my eyes on is taken?" She stared at the man sipping his black coffee. Hime brushed a hand through her long locks, which she had styled and curled this morning to impress the man. Now that she knew he was taken- she felt like she had wasted two long hours of her life.

"Do you… Do you know who his girlfriend is?" Hime asked, a little desperate. She refused to let her eyes water in the café. She could cry all she wanted back at home. Subaru shrugged.

"I've seen her around though. She's younger than us and is pretty cute. She wears her hair in childish pigtails. I think she's blonde. Her hair's got these fancy pink tips too. I'm pretty sure she is still in high school though. I never really expected for him to start dating a high schooler." Subaru explained, and Hime sighed.

 _What a lucky girl…_ She picked out two blueberry muffins and handed them over to the man in front of her with a plate. "You're coffee will be ready in a bit."

After Subaru sat down with his coffee and blueberry muffins, Hime was shocked to see that the man she had continued to stalk from the counter walk up to her. "Could I have a pink frappuccino and strawberry-pineapple cake?" Hime looked on at him, a little shocked. "Take away please. Keep the change." He handed her a twenty, and she smiled a little, fakery.

"Wow, this is quite the change, sir. For your girlfriend?" She bent down and took the cake he wanted, putting it into a fancy cake bag. He nodded, and Hime sucked in a breath. _Shit. I dug my own grave._ She walked over to the blender and put in all the ingredients for the pink frappuccino. After realising there was no white chocolate left, she walked slowly and sadly to the back kitchen.

Tsubasa watched as Hime grabbed a block of white chocolate from the ovens. After the blonde girl stopped for a while, and turned back, she couldn't help thinking what her friend was doing. "Hime, where are you going with those jalapenos?" The mentioned girl stopped in her tracks. "Didn't you go and shop for those earlier because you ran out at home, to make your super hot curry? Why do you need them now?"

Hime sighed, and muttered, "We ran out of chilli powder for the chilli chocolate shakes. This is the substitute for today." Tsubasa stared at the girl as she walked out, gripping the sides of the oven tightly. She didn't like the feel of that.

The blonde haired girl stared at the blender. A mix of ingredients were inside, ready to be made into a delicious strawberry smoothie. Only one jalapeno would do its job. Hime gritted her teeth, and looked back to see the man staring intently at his phone. He won't notice.

Placing her hand over the blender with the spice, her eyes widened when a larger hand stopped the pepper from falling. _Shit. No. No, no, no. I'm screwed as hell. He saw me!  
_

"Sweets are nice, y'know. That's why you make them." Hime recognised this voice. It belonged to the nice man who entertained her everyday with his blissful conversations. "Jalapenos don't belong in that smoothie. And jealousy doesn't suit a pretty face like yours." He put on the lid for her and pressed the blend button. She felt like throwing something. She felt like crying.

Subaru finished serving the man instead, as she sat on a chair, her face in her legs. Tsubasa had left urgently, saying that her boss from her actual job needed her, and so, Subaru had closed the shop himself, and stayed with her until she got better.

"Nozomu's quite a nice guy. Much nicer than me. It seems like he's cold because his relationship with his mother and girlfriend are unstable right now." Subaru explained, and Hime watched from puffy eyes as he got a plain muffin from the cooler and began walking around the behind area of the counter.

"What's her name?" Hime managed to whisper out.

"Yume- like a dream. That's what he said, at least. They're a match made in heaven, I have to say. Compatible even if it's a little unstable. You're no match compared to her." He continued on bluntly.

Hime gripped her legs. "That's not helping."

Subaru chuckled. "I suppose not. But he doesn't deserve a cutie like you." Hime gazed at him, doing something to the plain cupcake. After he seemed content with whatever he did, he walked up to Hime with a decorated muffin. There were many different colours and decorations everywhere. It was…

"Horrible." Hime whispered, out but still held her hands out, so the cupcake could fall in. She held it around the paper cup so the horrible icing didn't go on her hands.

"I know right? When I saw your cupcakes, I was delighted. You don't see such beautiful and delicious handmade pastries these days- and this café is like heaven to someone with a sweet tooth like me." Hime giggled, and sighed

"Why are you so nice?" She looked up at the boy, with gentle features and a warm smile. She didn't understand why she could finally see his handsome features. _I was probably too focused on Nozomu._

"Because you're adorable and I probably like you." He laughed. Hime blushed and giggled, smiling slightly. She took a large bite out of the destroyed cupcake.

"Delicious."


	2. Hi

hi there!

did you like our story? if you did, you can find 40+ stories on aikatsu and aikatsu stars on our writing blog on tumblr

you can find it here - yeju-piyo . tumblr . com (remove spaces)

we don't use that much so we don't update here, but on our tumblr blog, we post regularly and we do all of our requests

if you want to request a story, then you can ask us in on our blog

for a taste of some of our stories, here is one of our stories, which is a Subaru x Yume drabble (written by Yeju)

* * *

 **Just One Kiss**

The annual Four Star Festival was a popular event that many travelled to experience. Though one particular couple was missing out on this big scale event and didn't mind one bit. They sat together in the empty cafeteria sharing a banana split while giving each other googly eyes.

Yume and Subaru enjoyed the sweet treat they shared and basked in the silence of the area. "Yume did you know you're eyes are more mesmerising than the sunset." She giggled at his compliment and gently pried his mouth open with the dessert spoon and placed the cool ice cream inside. "You're eyes are deeper than the ocean floor."

Whoever came in would say they felt disgusted by the cheesy compliments and lovey dovey atmosphere but the couple didn't care and rather increased the intensity. Having the urge shared between them, both slowly leaned forward for a kiss but was interrupted by a rather absurd occurrence.

Asahi, the strange blonde he was, burst through the wide doors of the cafeteria screaming out terrible puns. "I'm always on time with my jokes. I guess you could say I'm pretty pun-ctual." Subaru could only slap his head in annoyance and groan at the situation at hand.

"THIS WAS THE WORST TIME FOR YOU TO COME!" To say that he wasn't agitated was an understatement and was currently boiling hot at his friend's spontaneous appearance. "Oh my nii-chan! I told you not to go off and eat all those candies by yourself! Now look at you! You're running on pure sugar only!" Mahiru entered the large room and dragged out her older brother, shooting her friend an apologetic smile and scolding the protesting boy for being reckless and insensitive to the atmosphere.

Now that it was quite again, Yume and Subaru smiled happily at each other once again and stroked the other's face tenderly. "You know we should go join the festival. But we can do that after on quick kiss." They leaned forward again, only to be interrupted by another Kasumi family member this time.

Yozora waltzed into the room and up to the pair, not minding what was happening between. "Have any of you seen my facial moisturiser? I need to perfect my skin so I look the best on that stage later." They both looked in disbelief at the girl and all she could was shrug her shoulders innocently and leave the premise as they were obviously not going to give her an answer.

Sighing exasperatedly, they gave each other tired smiles and tried again once more to secure that one kiss. Just as their lips almost came into contact, Yuzu sprinted into the room screaming about a burglar on site and how they stole one of her most prized possessions. "DID YOU GUYS HEAR?! THERE'S A ROBBER IN THE SCHOOL AND THEY STOLE SHINY CAT FROM ME!" The S4 girl broke out into sobs on the floor of the cafeteria and could flood the whole room with the amount of tears she cried.

"A-ah Yuzu-senpai, I'm sure that there's no one who took Shiny Cat and you probably just misplaced it somewhere." Yume chuckled awkwardly as she watched her senpai roll around on the ground and hug herself tightly. "I'm never going to see Shiny Cat anymore!" Her wails were loud and straining to the ear, causing Subaru to protectively place his hands over his girlfriend's ears to protect them and endure it for himself.

Tsubasa entered no longer than a minute later, and like Mahiru, shot a rueful look at the couple before carrying the younger girl and comforting her in her cradled arms.

"Finally, no more distractions! Now where were we?" They both leaned over the table that separated them when a yell broke them apart. "Stop right there! You both are under attack from that Snorlax over there!" Yume and Subaru both looked up and sighed in defeat as the sight of Kanata balancing on the railway of the upper floor caught their eyes. "Can we ever catch a break?" Subaru muttered lowly to himself and the blonde only squeezed his hand tightly to calm him down.

Kanata jumped down from the railway and coolly landed on the table between the couple, wide eyes coming from their directions. "I must catch all the Pokémon's in this school!" Yume was confused at all the events that happened in a short time span and felt herself be pulled away from the furiously swiping boy.

"Subaru? Where are we going?" The boy didn't reply and continued to silently stalk down the hallway and out the building to where the pavilion was located. "We can finally have some alone time here and we won't have to worry about anyone interrupting us." Their smiles were full of love and care as they stayed in each other's embrace under the warm sun.

"Do you think we can have that kiss now?" Her innocent eyes amused him and he felt the need to tease her. "Maybe, depends if you're going to turn red from how much you love it." Yume's cheeks slightly turned pink and she smacked his arm in faux annoyance. "But I'll still gladly give you one."

As their lips barely came into contact, a collective group of screams sounded and shocked the pair apart. Asahi, Mahiru, Yozora, Yuzu, Tsubasa, Kanata and now all their friends were standing around the small building and arguing to themselves. "Can I ever just get one kiss?!" Subaru was rubbing his temples in frustration at the situation that seemed to occur.

"Screw it, I'm just going to do it." He captured his girlfriend's lips in a swift movement and this ceased all the chatter around them. Soon enough, they all erupted in cheers at Subaru's bravery and sent their blessings for them. "We finally got that one kiss." They couldn't be happier than that.


End file.
